Super
by Xeana-chan
Summary: This is a story where super heroes roam. Along with super villains. When Rosalie (Rose) and Johnathan (John) plan a day to themselves, something supernatural and unexpected happens that night. Who are the mystery men? Where has Johnathan gone? What will Rosalie do? Who was phone? Just read and you'll find out your answers. THIS IS A ONE-SHOT


Oi! Hello!~ Yes I made a über long SuperStuck story. It was made for a good cause given the fact I had to make something for a Writing Contest I entered. I hope everyone here enjoys it.

I've already had several of my friends (who have never read a single thing I wrote) complement my style and this story.

Once again, enjoy!~

* * *

"_You shout it out, _  
_But I can't hear a word you say_."

He softly hums the tone of the song, ear buds in his ears. His eyes travel from the open notebook in front of him to his phone and then finally up to the classroom around. Many kids are standing around and sitting on desks as they seem to act out funny soundless scenes. All talking though. None to him. He prefers for them to not. The glance goes back to the notebook, page blank like a fresh start. His mind tries to balance out ideas to write about. A chill passes over his being and causes him to look around once more. Everyone has moved to gather their items to leave. But he remains where he sits. He has to be patient and wait for someone. Something sounds off over his music to which signs for the others to flee from the shutting down building. Except for one. He watches the door for that person. He waits and waits before thinking about losing hope. He slowly gets up from the desk as he closes the pure writing tablet. But from the corner of his eye, a platinum blonde color waltz into the room. He gathers his items and removes one ear bud just for that one person- just for her. She smiles lightly at him, holding her books and notebooks close to herself. The girl walks over to the naff wooden desk he stands by as she tilts down the squared frames that rest on her nose.

"I see you actually waited for me, Johnathan. That's very sweet of you." Her voice flows through his hearing almost as beautifully as the soft violins in his ear bud.

The young teen, Johnathan, smiles calmly at her as she starts to turn away. Her short hair sway with the turn as she looks back to him, right in the door way. At the moment, he can only focus on her unnatural colored eyes- a light purple. He was told they're contacted, but he believes differently. He remains mesmerized by her till she clears her throat, snapping him out of his trance.

"O-oh. Yes. Of course. What kind of person would I be if I didn't?" He manages to say at last.

The girl softly laughs and waves for him to follow, walking out of the dull classroom. Johnathan quickly follows suit to stay by her side. He glances at her for a moment. He knows that he is friends with one of the brightest students at this school and that she is his closest friends since they were younger, but never did he think of how pretty she was. He feels his cheeks heat up as he diverts his eyes from her. This isn't possible for him- a crush of all things! The two high school students finally maneuver out of the building and onto the sidewalk for their homes. As they walk, Johnathan speeds up to be walking backwards in front of her.

"S-so. Rosalie," He chuckles nervously to himself before continuing. "Are you free tonight?"

She raises an eyebrow. "I am free every night, John. I am not bound in my room by my mother, you know."

He bites his bottom lip from his nerves. "I knew that. I mean- Er-," He stops, causing her to stop a few feet away.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Mr. Egbert?" Rosalie places a hand on her hip as if to show she has some sass.

His face blooms a read tint as he uses his free hand to rub the back of his neck.

"I-it's not like that, Rose. I just want to go to the movies with a friend, that's all." He attempts to persuade her though his voice betrays him as it wavers.

She flashes him a sly smile before silently giggling. The red deepens on Johnathan's face to which causes him to do an about-face and proceed to walk. She snatches his wrist before he gets too far. He stops abruptly. He seems to mumble something inaudible towards her.

"Hm? What was that?"

"I said let go…please." He tugs his hand in her grasp.

She loosens her grip and it slips right out.

"John-"

"No. I understand. You don't want to ruin a relationship with a friend. Especially when it's a dork like me."

"Please let me-"

"Rose," Johnathan looks back to her with a crooked smile. "It's fine. Really. I'll just go see Star Swirled the Master Wizard by myself."

"Johnathan Egbert. Will you be quiet?" He hushes politely for her. "Now. I was going to accept your offer, but I don't know if I should with you pouting." At that instant, his jaw practically hit the sidewalk.

His mind scrambles to recovers but freezes as she gently closes his mouth. Rosalie ruffles his raven hair as she lightly laughs. He shakes his head to fluff his hair back to normal as he slowly comes back to reality. His cheeks start to heat up like before from a fit of anger and embarrassment

"I'm joking with you. Don't get such a temper with me." She pats and rubs his shoulder. "I'll accept."

"What? Really?!" His eyes go wide.

She nods and then laughs whole-heartedly. Her feet shift into motion and move around his halted being.

"Simply just tell me when and where to meet before the movie and it will be official." Rosalie replies, starting to walk ahead.

"U-uh…Hey!" He goes after her and go in step with her. "Um. The movie isn't till eight. So. Maybe meet at the ice cream shop at six?" He shrugs.

"Deal. See you then, Egbert." She turns the corner and gives him a small wave.

"Bye." He mumbles while trying to wave back.

Johnathan sighs to himself as he continues forward towards home. The empty lot by his house reminds him that he's alone for the rest of the day. His music stops and an alert tone goes off in its place, causing his eyes to brighten. Just in time for his job.

* * *

**XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxX**

* * *

She waits in the cold chilling air, fluorescent pink light beaming off the sign behind her. She looks up at it to confirm the spot. It reads, "Sally's Sundae Parlor." This is the place she was told. Glancing down at her wrist, she knows she arrived at the correct time too. The blonde girl sighs with disappointment.

"Maybe he's just late." She reassures herself.

An echoed tap draws her to what's behind her. Her uniquely colored eyes spy upon a shop worker waving for her to come in. She takes a quick look around her surroundings for him before shuffling up and in through the door. Warmth wraps around her instantly and sends chills down her back.

"You shouldn't stand out there with practically nothing on, you know. It's bad for your health." The young worker, a boy, comments as he moves behind the counter.

"Isn't working late bad too?" She retorts, standing near the large window in front.

The boy chuckles as he wipes the counter. "Touché."

She rolls her eyes and looks at him. The teen goes to her school, which explains the familiarity of his presence. He clears his throat under her stare and seems to stiffen when he peers out the window. She tilts her head to the side.

"I-I think someone's out there for you." He manages to squeak out as he points with a shaky hand.

"Hm?" She turns back to the see through glass.

At that instant, her eyes go wide. There stands a blond-headed teen, waving at her with a strange grin. She recognizes the dark shades and the deep red suit. He beckons her to come out with simple gestures at first. She notices the anger grow bit by bit every second she refuses him.

"You know him?" The worker asks with mild concern, voice faltering.

"I do. But he's no friend of mine." She replies with a stern tone.

The blond kid stomps his feet like a child throwing a tantrum. She watches him as his movements slow to a terrifying stop- frozen in time to be exact. Her breathing catches in her throat and halts along with everything else.

'What's going on?!' She thinks loudly to herself.

She struggles to move an inch but her limbs don't respond.

"Don't fight it, Rose." A chilling voice coos into her ear, causing metaphoric shivers down her spine. "It'll be over real soon."

Rosalie realizes that the boy wasn't in front of her anymore. Actually, there is multiples of this boy. Five or six versions surrounding her paused being. Fears creeps into her mind. She knows exactly who this is now. The time-controlling famous thief, Miles Tempus. The number of copies did not mean different people, but the same person in different places in time itself. Each Miles Tempus wear the same attire and the same mischievous smirk. The Doppler-gangers step in unison, closer and closer to her in a circle formation. She can't breathe. She can't flee. All that she can do is mentally plea for release.

'Isn't there anyone who can help?!' She cries out in her head.

The shops door opens wide and hard as a huge gust of wind blows in. Time starts again, giving Rosalie breath in her lungs. She collapses to her knees and holds both her throat and chest. The wind grows stronger and fearsome. Wisps of mist soon mix in to make the air visible. The main Miles Tempus lets out a growl of anger. The mist fills the parlor to the point where nothing can be seen, not even silhouettes of the tables until a person saunters into the room. The fog separates to reveal a young man with raven hair. A light blue mask shields his eyes and covers his mouth up to his nose. His outfit is a steel-blue and dark blue mixture on a slim jumpsuit. Rosalie coughs a bit and looks up, huffing for air she had lost. She becomes in awe at the boy; especially with his deep blue eyes. But yet she has a sense of familiarity like the worker. A hand rests on her shoulder and causes her a fright.

"What are you doing here, WindTaker?" Miles hisses through his teeth as he grips her.

She winces and jerks away. Her spontaneously colored eyes follow the villain behind her. She takes note that sunglasses are only for the clones and the original has a type of masquerade mask. But once again the feeling of familiarity overcomes her.

'Do… I know these guys?' She wonders to herself.

WindTaker glares at the blond and massive wind tunnels form beside him. Silence puts a lock on his voice while his actions speak for him. Rosalie looks back and forth at the boys, trapped in the middle.

"Playing hard ball now, eh? Well I can do that too." Miles pulls a sword from its sheath on his back.

The design of the sword was like a normal katana, but with a pocket watch built into the handle. One of the clones scoops up Rosalie and moves her out of the way, setting her in a chair by him. Once that's done, the hero and the villain start the battle. WindTaker's tunnels bond together and shrink into a ball of air. He moves into a stance that speeds up the wind power and Miles gets ready to strike.

"W-wait!" The worker leans over the counter, breathlessly. "Y-you can't fight in… here." He nervously laughs as he feels the cold stares of both the super powered people.

"Yes. You cannot damage a building with innocent civilians inside. Not even a master thief would destroy the place they are stealing from. And heroes do not harm the economy they are fighting for." Rosalie chirps.

The two look at her and then at each other. WindTaker shrugs, the ball of wind disappearing. Miles Tempus raises an eyebrow.

"Are you just giving up? Seriously?" He laughs, but gets cut off as a lasso wraps around him and causes him to fall to the floor.

The villain lands with a loud thud and groans. The clones fade away like holograms. As the worker goes over to Rosalie to check on her with worry, WindTaker drags Miles out of the shop and into the carless street. Tourists and random pedestrians stop what they are doing to marvel at the hero. Even a nearby club sends out a camera man to record and air live footage indoors. Whispers go around the bystanders like a rumor among high school students. The rope combusts into tiny gusts thus release WindTaker's sparring partner.

"Y-you think this is funny? To-" He hoists himself up, laughing. "To drag me out in front of all these people? Hah!" He brushes off his suit to keep his cool appearance. "You just put a major handicap on yourself, buddy!"

A tornado the size of a barn house slowly rebuilds itself as WindTaker gestures swirls with his palms flat to the ground in front of him. Miles reaches for his sword, only to grab the empty sheath. He curses loudly at his mistake. Meanwhile, the worker inspects the shop for a cause of destruction. The boy's eyes rest upon the missing sword. Repetitive ticking comes from the built-in watch; the boy cautiously approaches the sword and the air around the sword shimmers a crimson red. He steps back a few paces before it fades into the very fabric of time itself, disappearing from view. At the same time, WindTaker becomes in awe as the sword appears in Miles' hands, the thief grinning widely.

"Didn't expect that, did ya Air-Head?" WindTaker watches Miles closely, the crowd growing ever so larger.

The air around them seems to thicken with tension as the two superpowers stare each other down. Without time for another thought, Miles sprints towards the crowd. He stops time for a brief moment and resumes it, standing in the middle of the crowd with a hostage held close. WindTaker had no other choice but to create a lasso of air and tosses it at his enemy. But it wraps itself around the hostage. Miles Tempus laughs hysterically.

"You missed! You have to try harder to-" The speed of the wind pushes Miles away from the civilian and back into the street.

The hero proudly takes a deep breath in and channels the air of the lasso back to Miles, forming around him into a concentrated burst. The force flings him directly into a parked S.U.V. Rosalie and the boy rush to the glass window to investigate the commotion. They watch as lyrics echo through the- still open- door.

"_Have no fear, your hero is here_  
_My super sense is tellin' me that danger is near._  
_I'm getting' close to you so I can watch yo' back,_  
_A villain is on the loose and he is ready to attack, oh!_"  
The club blasts the song loud enough to be heard in the streets during the ever-growing intensity of the fight.

As Miles stumbles out of his metal pillow, WindTaker walks towards the wreckage. Miles scoffs and holds his head, obviously dazed. WindTaker grabs a fist full of his suit jacket and launches him into the night sky. Miles freezes the time around his body so he would be able to walk in air like a classic cartoon character, recovering quickly. He smirks and sends out about ten copies. They fall and land perfectly around WindTaker. Each copy swiftly causes a blurred surrounding for him so he cannot tell real from fake. One steps forward, swinging his sword in an arc over his head, aiming it at WindTaker's shoulder. He reacts in enough time to send a fast ball of condensed air from his hand and it collides with its face. The copy unravels and disappears. The blur stops as Miles drops from the sky. The eleven villains converge as one, determined to take down the hero in a rush. WindTaker floats above the ring they created to only curl up in a ball. Suddenly, a sphere of powerful winds covers him completely; the copies dissolve to leave only the real; his eyes filled with irritation and hatred. WindTaker takes this opportunity to throw the sphere at him. It throws Miles against the club's outside wall. The sword of the time thief lay broken before him, crimson lights flickering from the affected area as a decrease in power. Miles Tempus leans against the rough brick wall, groaning in pain. His mask lies beside him, cracked and chipped. WindTaker takes slow strides up to his enemy and bends over him. The red thief glances up with ruby-red eyes to him and chuckles lightly. The same shade of red trickles down the side of his face to the dark ground.

"_Stone-hard, machine gun_  
_Firing at the ones who run_  
_Stone-hard as bulletproof glass._"

"Guess you won this round, WindTaker." He mutters in a hoarse voice, trying to get up.

But the WindTaker forces him back down with a foot, harshly. Anger flares in his eyes as he peers into the others. He removes his foot and kneels beside him now, leaning close to his ear.

With a soft snarl, he speaks. "Don't ever touch her again. Or you'll know how it feels to have your breath taken away." He threatens.

Miles chuckles, gently rolling over to his side. He flashes him a small grin as he goes to kick out at WindTaker, actually connecting with his shin. The victor yelps and Miles feebly picks his battered self up. He prepares to run for the alleyway beside him. As he starts a limping jog, WindTaker captures him in a huge ball of wind. He keeps the Mastermind in that state for a few precious moments before the air cell vanishes. Miles' vision fades quickly and then finally to black, passing out. The blue boy panics on the inside at the sight and moves him onto the sidewalk. He walks up to Miles, placing an ear near his mouth and two fingers on his neck. Shallow breaths are heard and a faint pulse is felt. He silently sighs with relief since that was the first time he had ever attempted that tactic.

"Hey."

WindTaker straightens up at the voice before turning toward the direction it was heard. Rosalie cautiously walks out of the ice cream parlor and to her savior.

"Is he… alright?"

All he could do is nod. He can't talk to her. She can't hear his voice. That's the only thing that would give him away. He can't do that to his friend. And he can't let her know he forgot about the movie.

"I'm fine, if you were wondering. Me and Chuck are both okay." She answers his unspoken question.

He sighs with relief. He overlooks her to make sure she's telling him the truth- which she is. Rosalie kicks at the gravel in the street. He rubs the back of his neck before gesturing if he could take her home. She catches on and shakes her head.

"Thank you, but no. I rather keep my feet on the ground. I've had enough excitement for one night." She replies.

He gives a small nod, trying to express some type of rejection.

"Well… Good night, mister… Mister…,"

"WindTaker." A bystander whispers loudly to her.

"Oh. Yes. Mister WindTaker. I am very grateful for you protecting me and I wish to pay you back one day. But I must go now. Once again, good night." She finishes as she begins to walk away.

The poor WindTaker floats high up in the star –filled sky and speeds back home.

Once he gets far enough from prying eyes, he takes off his mask. He reveals himself to only himself. The WindTaker merges with the dorky Johnathan Egbert.

"If only she knew how much I truly care."

* * *

**XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxX**

* * *

Several days later, school picks up like normal. Talk of the fights of the two powered beings from the weekend spread like wildfire. Johnathan tip-toes past the gossiping girls by his classroom door and slip inside. He sighs heavily when everyone else starts talking in the non-acoustic room. He takes a seat in his desk by the door; his desk is the one directly behind Rosalie's. Yet she is not in the class, which is a shock to him since she is one of the first in the halls. He looks away from the empty seat and frowns.

'Maybe she's still recovering.' Johnathan thought solemnly. 'She needs time to comprehend what happened.'

He shifts in his seat. Worry gnaws at his subconscious. Just as he begins to let the worst case scenario sink in, platinum blonde flashes into his peripheral vision. The frown turns right-side up when he sees her take a seat.

"Good morning, John."

"Morning sunshine." He chuckles, trying to lift both of their spirits.

"Did you have fun relaxing this weekend?"

"If you mean relaxing as in alone in my room with my mother trying to bribe me with cats, then yes."

He wrinkles his nose. "Cats? Don't you have like… three already?"

She nods and lightly laughs. The bell rings; all their fellow classmates take their seats and the teacher walks in. Throughout the class the two "different" teens chatted away till it ended. They stayed close to each other in the halls and at lunch. They even texted each other in classes they didn't have together. Not a single teacher said a word to the teens- they are the top students at that school, after all.

The last bell rings and the routine goes back to normal. Johnathan waits for Rosalie. But the dead classroom isn't so dead today. A blond-headed boy with dark sunglasses sits on his desk randomly.

"John Egbert. Mister Whirl-Wind." The boy lets out a small laugh. "How did your weekend go?"

He looks up at the boy. He grits his teeth. Johnathan knows who he is and what group he's part. A kid that he has known since his childhood and turned popular.

"Dave. You know exactly how mine went. You were with me the whole time." He tries his best to not hiss.

"Rhetorical question, Johnny boy." He taps his forehead.

He swats his hand away. He stands up and gets ready to throw a punch when Rosalie walks in. Dave smiles widely at her and tilts down his sunglasses.

"Why hello, Rose. Long time no chat." He gives her a same two-fingered salute.

"David Strider. What a lovely time to see you. John and I were just about to leave. Would you like to join us?"

"Hmm, I'll take you up on that. It finally gives me a chance to hang out with my old friends." He hops off the desk and walks over to her.

Johnathan bites the inside of his mouth as he gathers his books and goes to the door. David chuckles as he rubs Rosalie's shoulder. She looks up at him with a smile. Johnathan rolls his eyes and waltz out the door.

"John! Wait up, bro!" David takes Rosalie's hand and follows the raven boy out of the school.

Rosalie positions herself between the two friends. She puts her notebooks in her shoulder bag and slings it onto her shoulder. This frees her hands to which allows her to put both of her palms flat on their backs. The two look down at her with curiosity. She laughs with delight.

"I love having you guys act so friendly. I miss these days."

David nods and Johnathan sighs a bit. His headphones play a familiar tune. His stoic attitude changes to happiness as he wraps an arm around her shoulder. The memories of the hard battles with David get shoved into the back of his mind. He can stay calm for this moment. Johnathan can be friends with his enemy if it means she can be happy. The only thing the two boy really care about more than themselves is this one girl.

Rosalie Lalonde.

"Yeah. I do too." He softly comments.

"_And all you really need_  
_Has been right in front of you this whole time_  
_And I, I didn't need no super powers_  
_I saved the world and now you are mine_  
_Now you're mine_"


End file.
